1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel construction, and a method and apparatus for the manufacture thereof, for a paint roller comprised of a tubular thermoplastic core and a fabric cover. In accordance with the invention, the fabric cover is wound helically (in spiral form) over the plastic core and the fabric cover and the plastic core are forged together, to form an integral body, by applying heat to the core.
2. Background of the Invention
In the manufacture of paint rollers as presently practiced, a tubular plastic or cardboard core is inserted lengthwise over a rotating cylinder or spindle. The fabric cover, in the form of a tape or strip, is wound over the tubular core in a helical manner. This is done by feeding the fabric strip over the core from a guide oriented obliquely to the axis of the core and moving the guide lengthwise of the core in timed relation to the speed of rotation of the spindle. An adhesive is used to adhere the fabric strip to the core, and this type of device therefore requires both a supply of adhesive and apparatus for applying the adhesive material in the proper amounts to the fabric and/or the core.
The bonding of the fabric to the tubular core by use of an adhesive presents several manufacturing problems resulting from the difficulty of consistently applying the adhesive in proper doses. Also, a special adhesive must be used to produce the desired bond between the core and the fabric. These disadvantages considerably increase the cost and complexity of manufacture of the paint rollers.